Military bases in Solís
This article lists the military bases in Just Cause 4. ing over the balloon factory.]] Common description There isn't much of a "common" description for these bases, as almost all of them are different in some way. One common feature though is the presence of completely modern architecture. This is a departure from Just Cause 3 where some military bases had centuries old bastions. On a side note many (if not all) Black Hand controlled facilities have a minor degree of civilian staff working on site with the Black Hand. These civilian staff range from scientists, engineers, factory workers, custodians to even a secretary at Illapa. At the Prospero factories you find civilian vehicles in parking lots alongside Black Hand in JC4 vehicles. Some Towns in Solís even have in their written descriptions, explanations that they were built specially to house the workers of some of the Black Hand facilities. When Rico is engaging in combat with the Black Hand at said facilities while the civilian workers are present the civilian workers will panic/run away like civilians in towns/cities will. Some are factories, training grounds, weather research facilities and more. Others, like Muro Fortaleza, were government facilities privatized and sold to the Black Hand. Theses bases are all identified as bases and require a region strike mission to complete the settlement. Said Black Hand facilities also may have a Surveillance Airship, as only Black Hand controlled bases have said airships (the exceptions of course being Nueva Voz Norte and Nueva Vida). Solís does not have a normal military, so all these bases belong to the Black Hand. The Black Hand work directly for the ruling Espinosa Dynasty, so for practical purposes, they are the military of Solís. Liberation Now taking over bases don't require you to destroy everything. Instead, you have to complete side missions named region strikes. When you complete the region strike you can move your frontline soldiers into that region. Military bases in Solis Military bases in the rainforest *Academia Wanay - Black Hand training base. *Casquillos Vacíos - Abandoned general weapons factory (reactivated as of Operation Whiteout). *Zona Dos - Weather-related technology research base. *Muro Fortaleza - Hydroelectric dam. *Meteolab - Weather-related technology research base. *Ojo de la Jungla - Missile/radar base. *Prospero Aerospacial - Aircraft factory and airforce base. *Prospero Astillero - Shipyard. *Puerto Tullu - Civilian port, primarily importing petroleum products. Military bases in the grasslands *Prisa Automóvil - Incorrectly labeled. This is actually a civilian vehicle factory. *Ojo De La Pradera - Missile/radar base. *Mina Vendaval - Mine (substance unknown) / Secret Wind Cannon testing facility. *Puerto Espada - Civilian cargo port. *Puerto Málaga - Naval base and ship factory. *Aeropuerto General Benitez - Incorrectly labeled. This is actually a civilian airport. This airport is in the grasslands part of Islas Intichayes, though said province has both a grasslands and rainforest biome. *Zona Tres - Weather-related technology research base. Military bases in the desert *Campo Infierno - Black Hand training base. *Mina Rocanegra - Mine (substance: petroleum). *Prospero Torretas - Automated turret factory. *La Mazmorra - Underground prison for political prisoners. *Prospero Tanques - Tank factory. *Puerto Diego - Civilian cargo port. *Zona Uno - Weather-related technology research base. *Gran Central - Maintenance depot for trains. *Ojo del Desierto - Missile/radar base. Military bases in the mountains *Base Aérea Yanacagua-Airbase. *Illapa - Weather-related technology research base and central command base. *Estación Atalaya - Train station. *Probably more. Small military outposts As seen in pre-launch gameplay videos, there are some small military outposts almost identical to how they appear in Just Cause 3, including fuel tanks, satellite dishes, transformers and sphere tanks. *Ojo De La Pradera. Located at a cliff and has a giant satellite dish. *Puesto Guardia Chasca - Outpost to guard a crossroad near a small desert town. *Puesto Guardia Cañón. *Puesto Guardia Cantos - Outpost to guard a crossroad. *Puesto Guardia Qhapaq - Black Hand port. *Vigia Frontera - Small radar array *Helipuerto Urqe - Small heliport. *Mercadito - Labeled as a small town, but it's actually a small helicopter port. *Probably more. Gallery JC4 balloon factory lightning strike.png|Balloon factory lightning strike. JC4 wingsuiting over the balloon factory (panoramic trailer).png| JC2 Black Hand base in high mountains (panoramic trailer).png|This base has large cannons. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Locations